-Fyre in Flordia-
by DelusionalCreativityLeader
Summary: New girl at Orlando highschool!


**Well Hi there! This story is about a new girl as a softmore in Highschool named Mae! Her talents are far above anyone in the whole school! **

**With a Track 100M Dash as 8.09 seconds!**

**So she's super fast!**

**Epic soccer, football, tennis, baseball, and basketball skills and rides horses!**

**A beautiful singer and can play any instrument! Loves Piano and Violin!**

**So here are the characters!**

_**Mae Fyre-**_

_**Hair Colour- Bleach Blonde w/ ginger highlights at the bottom, ARE NATURAL!**_

_**Eye Colour- One is a Vibrant Crystal Blue, the other is a bleak violet.**_

_**Skin Tone- A small tan w/ freckles across cheeks and nose**_

_**Likes to wear sweaters w/ jean shorts, advertisment t-shirts w/ jeans, or anything cute :)**_

_**Personality- Shy, does not like to talk a lot, but very sweet.**_

_**Has Dyslexia, ADD, ADHD, and OCD**_**.**

_**Ryan Hermes-**_

_**Hair Colour- Dirty Blonde Hair that kind of falls in face...**_

_**Eye Colour- Grey**_

_**Skin Tone- Very Tan w/ no acne what so ever**_

_**Likes to wear jeans and stuff sometimes sport clothes.**_

_**Personality- Super Smart, most popular kid in school, Very annoying and talkative.**_

* * *

_**There are more characters, including**_

_**Caleb Kiriko**_

_**Breely Mendenhall**_

_**Dilan Farklet (or fartlet XD)**_

_**Ashlyn Walker**_

_**Ben Clyburn**_

_**Rhianna Pinegar**_

* * *

**So you can see the main characters ;)**

**Ben and Rhianna are the only 'unpopular' people**

**so on with the story!**

* * *

Mae didn't even know how to take it, entering a top notch highschool in the middle of December.

She shifted her small leather backpack over to one shoulder, her left, or dominant side. She wore her favorite red sweater that read "Texas" on it, some jean shorts, and yellow converse, now she was in Flordia. Her mid-thigh length wavy blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail, the ginger at the bottom, her diagonol bangs out of the ponytail.

'Ok first day of school Mae, you can do it!' she thought as she entered the front office, met by the principle, he gave her a handshake "You parents here?" He asked, "Um no sir... they could not make it." she replied quietly, keeping the fact away that they actually abondoned her and left for Maine.

The principle said it was fine and led Mae to her fifth period class, which was calculast, **(sorry not in highschool yet :( spelled that wrong I know) **Mr. Jones steered Mae into a large classroom, full with teenagers, in pairs of two completing math homework.

"Ahem." The teacher said, making the teenagers go silent and look to the front of the classroom, where Mae was standing by the teacher. Some of the immature boys turned a bright red right away, Mae was truly beautiful. "This is Mae Fyre, she's from Texas..." the teacher started, cut off by the class "HI!" they screamed, making Mae blush. "And treat the poor girl well." she finished, turning to Mae "I'm Mrs. Armstrong.", Mae nodded as a 'hello.'.

"Now who can let her join a group?" Mrs. Armstrong asked, "here." a boy commented, who always rejected a partner, even though the kid was super popular. Mae walked over, with all the boys and girls watching her, she sat down, setting down her paper and a blue mechanical pencil.

"Hi I'm Ryan." the teenager next to her said "Hi." Mae replied to the dirty blonde, she looked down at her paper that consist of four hard math questions, on the other hand Ryan had almost had the last one done. Mae carefully studied her paper, trying to read the first question before her dyslexia kicked in. Ryan, seeing her speed reading, laughed "You have to read the questions slower."

"That's the problem." Mae mumbled fast, then her disorder kicked in and she set her head on the table "hopless." she moaned.

"Dyslexia?" Ryan asked, looking at the girl, "Yes."

Ryan slid the paper out from under, and wrote her name on the paper, "I'll read and write, you just think." he offered, Mae looked at him, "ok."

* * *

Ryan had read Mae the whole paper and she answered all the questions, she was actually highly intellegent with disorders holding her back.

Mae had to go to athletics so she did so, in the middle of the period, an announcement came on. "Teachers and Students, we have a record breaker, from Track, Mae Fyre on 100 m dash with 8.15 seconds." and the announcement stopped, Ryan froze, this girl broke his record,

He was gonna like to get to know this girl.


End file.
